More than Just a Doll
by Jaegerjaques
Summary: [SasorixSakura] Sasori decides to take Sakura as his own to seek information from. What if she has more to offer? Will she be stuck as another doll in his collection, or is she worth more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Dont ask. I just have this thing for them.

* * *

**More than Just a Doll**

He stared at her, into her bright green eyes. _A beautiful face like that can be a beautiful doll._ His eyes shifted to her short pink hair.

He watched her pant heavily; she was kneeling down right by him. He had already revealed his true form to her and he wasn't afraid to show her more. Making her a doll was not what he intended to do, as much as he wanted to, he could not think about doing so.

There was much more than that, she could be much more than a doll to him. He had never had this thought before. Being with Akatsuki for so long, he didn't feel anything for anyone. He had also thrown away his emotions when he decided to make himself into a puppet.

She looked up at him, into his small lazy eyes and his hair that blew around with the wind. In the background, she could here Chiyo Sama calling for her, asking if she was okay. She lifted her right hand to show that she was fine.

She clenched her fist and held her arm in pain. Her hands touched the hard rock and she spat out blood. It dripped off her chin and she wiped it away with her arm.

She looked back up at him and looked at his true identity. _Why would he do that with his own body? Why would he waste it like that?_ Somewhere deep within the depth her giant forehead she felt like lecturing him, telling him how stupid he was to do such a thing. _Maybe he needs someone. Being with them for so long, he needs someone who can understand him._

He admired her supernatural strength and wanted to see her use it again. Not against him, but with him. He rubbed his eyes as particles of sand groaned against the wind. Who would have thought that a shinobi from Konoha could actually make him hesitate to kill?

His eyes moved to baa chan and he looked at her dying face. _She doesn't have a chance. She never did._ He never remembered anything she had done for him in the past. He had long forgotten what she meant to him, and what he meant to her.

Chiyo Sama looked at her grandson Sasori, and despised him for being so hateful. She knew what the reason was, she knew why he had become like this. _No one wanted to be with him._ She crossed her fingers and hoped that what she had planned out for the two of them would work.

She looked at Sakura's back and watched it move up and down, trying to breathe in and out. The chakra threads that attached her to Sakura had long been broken off and now she was not in control of Sakura's movements anymore.

Sakura thought of ways to get herself out of a death situation. She flipped a strand of her pink hair out of her face and looked at Sasori, looking at his body and what he had chose to do with it.

With her fingers, she tightened the right glove on her hand. Her eyes moved from Sasori back to the ground. Her arm pulled upwards and she pointed her knuckles at Sasori's stomach. With her quick movement and strength, she hit him right in the centre of the cords that surrounded the areas of where his stomach should be.

Sasori's mouth opened as Sakura's hand met his stomach. He grabbed onto her hand and he pulled it away. He landed on the ground with her on top of him.

She breathed heavily onto his chest, unable to move, too tired to get up. The ground below them started to break away and slowly, both of their bodies fell deep into the darkness.

Sakura's body was too numb to move. The rocks that she once had been kneeling on had broken to small pieces and she slowly fell into the pit she created with her monster strength. Darkness surrounded her eyes, and the sound of the earth crushing was all that filled inside her mind.

She tried to grasp anything that was around her, but her hand slipped off. Sakura landed with a hard thump and groaned as her chest landed with tremendous pressure onto his chest.

Her legs had died out on her and she struggled to sit up. It didn't work. She yelled in anger and rolled around onto her back, then back on her chest again.

He watched Sakura as she wrestled to get to her feet. He just sat there, watching her push herself off him and lying next to him. Tears streaming down her face mixed with the earth she had tried to grab onto earlier.

The pain had overcome her and she gave up landing her face into the hard dirt. There was no time for her to feel the pain. She began to cry in fury and let out a loud scream. Her forehead smacked the ground, over and over again. _What am I going to do? Why? Why me?_

The cords from Sasori's body had retreated back into him. He sat there with a blank face, staring down at the crying girl next to him.

Sakura stopped crying when she noticed that he was staring at her. She tilted her head upwards to stare him straight in the eyes.

**"What? What do you want with me!"** She hissed at a surprised Sasori. He didn't move from his spot but smirked at her.

**"Why do you cry? Are you to weak to take me on again?"** He watched her face fill with anger and wanted to see the other emotions that her face was capable of making. She seriously wanted to punch him in the face, to beat away that blankness on his face.

**"I will beat you, even if it costs me my life!"** Sakura held her stomach and groaned as the pain hit her hard.

Sasori looked into her beaten face. He watched her weep. He didn't plan on taking her life, he did before but not now. After seeing the beautiful emotions that entered her face, he did not want to take it away.

He looked up at where they had fallen from and only saw a tiny opening with some light peering through it. Easily, he could get back up and get out of the pit but something told him to stay.

**"If I decide to leave you here, only death will await you."** He blinked at the little light formed at the tip of the pit. He pushed his hands on the hard earth he was sitting on and pushed himself upwards.

Sakura watched as he stood up, staring down at her exhausted body. Sakura looked down at the ground, where she had continually hit her head. Blood stained the earth and dripped off of her forehead. She had had enough, she wanted to surrender to him and beg him for her life. _That is not what a true Shinobi does!_ She shook her head, trying hard to listen to herself and not give up.

Sasori flipped his hair out of his face, still looking down at the fallen girl.

**"What am I to do with you?"** He asked her.

**"Kill me. I won't give in to you."** Sakura spat out, along with blood. She coughed roughly and held her chest in pain. Sasori nodded at her remark.

**"Very well then."** He pulled out his cord, unraveling it from inside his body. The sharp end of it flashed in Sakura's face making her quiver with fear. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as it came at her.

She waited for it to end but nothing. Something slithered underneath her and wrapped itself around her body. She opened her eyes widely and looked down at it. _The cord from Sasori's body_. It had tightened around her waist and slowly picked her up until her body no longer touched the ground. She stood up straight and held onto her arm. It slowly unwrapped itself from her and loudly creeped its way back to Sasori.

She looked at him with a confused face, she didn't understand his motive. _What is his reason? Why is he not killing me?_ Her left foot twitched and gave in. She fell forward. Sasori moved at this and caught her on his chest. For a moment they stayed like that, but not for long.

Sakura gasped and stood back up but he didn't allow it. She looked up at him and stared into his cold face.

**"Why would I kill a beautiful creation such as yourself?"** It made her shiver as the words rolled on his tongue. No one had ever said such a thing to her before. She looked at him in fear but at the same time, with awe.

His face was the usual but something else concealed behind his eyes, something he hadn't shown since he had turned himself into a puppet. Sasori held Sakura's arm and stood her up straight. He didn't let go of it because he was sure that she was going to fall again.

All Sakura could do was look at him, into the eyes of the puppet master that threatened her life before. Her eyes went to the right side of his chest (from her view), where his true body was, the only spot that connected him to life, to being a human.

**"….beautiful."** She whispered to herself with a slight smile. Her tense body had relaxed but it was still difficult for her to move her legs. It was something she wanted to hear from Sasuke, something she had wished about her whole life. But when Sasori had spoken it, it didn't bother her. She had no argument over it, maybe she even wanted to hear him say it.

Sasori hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet, he was still looking into her eyes. The frustration in her face had disappeared and ease replaced it.

**"You have a strong will. But I believe I can defeat that."** He grinned at her and felt her trying to pull her arm away from his grasped. He had angered the girl he had called beautiful, yet he enjoyed every moment of it.

Finally, Sasori decided to let her arms go. She tipped backwards but held onto his hand to pull herself straight up again. When she had gotten her balance, she looked at their hands that were conjoined. She couldn't help but blush and look away, removing her palm from him and pulling her fingers away.

Her warm hands slipped from his and he wanted to pull it back against the coldness of his own but he had decided to let her go. He watched her balance herself and look away. He crossed his arms looking at her.

**"And how do you plan to get out bijin?"** He asked her calmly, knowing that she didn't have enough chakra to strike him. Sakura looked up where the light was coming from. _Did I do this, cause us to get stuck in this **hole**?_ She shook her head and closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get out. Nothing came to mind so she opened her eyes to see Sasori's dark figure in front of her.

The light above them was getting thinner and night was approaching. Sakura rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself from the cold. Sasori sat on a rock just across of her, he had his eyes on the ground.

Sakura constantly shifted her eyes over at him. She wanted him to come over and sit by her side since she wasn't very fond of being alone in the dark.

**"Do you have a reason why you keep gazing over at me kunoichi?"** He looked up revealing his lazy eyes that had been for hours looking at the dirt. She waved her hand in front of her, scratching the back of her head.

**"No way, haha! Who said I was looking at you?"** She laughed stupidly. He stood up and walked toward her. She backed up, afraid of what he might do. He reached his destination and moved his arms in front of him.

Sakura had closed her eyes and her hands were on her chest. She felt coldness around her waist, pulling her gently forward. She opened her eyes to see that she had landed on his chest. Her body heat and his mixed, creating warm air between them. Her body stopped shivering from the coldness and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling both protected and wanted.

Sasori's body felt alive against hers, he felt as though he was still a human. Her soft skin complemented his. His hand moved up to her hair and his fingers went through them.

**"…Sasori."** She whispered, unaware of what she had just said. Slowly her arms rised and went around his neck, tightening around him. Their embrace lasted for quite sometime. Sasori broke away and stared at her. He could see the lust for love in her eyes. He couldn't stand looking at that emotion, at that kind of passion.

Sakura felt as though she was feeling something, something for the missing nin of Suna. She couldn't quite point it out but she knew it was there. She flicked away her bangs that hung over her face.

Sasori touched her warm cheeks and she held onto his hand. He brushed his lips on hers, she slightly opened her mouth and he bit her lower lip gently. She desired more, so did he but he backed up looking at her again.

**"Love. Something I'm not capable of showing, or having."** Sakura looked at him in confusion. She touched his chest.

**"I don't need you to."** She whispered to him. He bent down by her right ear and kissed it. Her body shivered once more from him.

**"Then wait for me to return."**

Sakura blinked and the last thing she felt was him holding her waist. She was standing next to Chiyo Sama on top of the pit she had been down for hours. Chiyo Sama was passed out by her feet. Sakura felt a cool breeze pass her. A glimpse of Sasori in the distance flashed in her eyes and she looked over to find nothing there. _Then wait for me to return, _was the last words that etched into her mind.

* * *

If you like it, then please review. I may be planning to write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I didnt know that I'd get so many reivews from that one chapter alone :) Thank you so much guys and I hope you like this one to!**  
**

**Katja chan:** I hope you're happy that I continued it :)

**Leo:** Oh I dont think anyone noticed that I used it wrong lol.

**Angels Ramen: **Your wish is my command now it's continued!

**Nymbis of the underworld:** Thank you very much :)

**Blood ruby:** I'm writing more!

**Kisshi chan:** LOL did I make him seem like that? Well I'm glad you liked it :)

**Ashwings101: **Lol this pairing was always cute!

**3laqueFyre: **more it is :)

**Dances with the wind:** Yes it was a cliffhanger lol.

**Dark x sorrow:** a lemon? lol I dunno seems kind of risky.

**windborne:** intriguing it is.

**Lostsoulofregret:**yes I did write more :)

**Pirate Shinju:** Thank you for reading this one :)

**Solitary movement:** Wow. worthy of constant reading thank you!  
**  
dwango:** Yes I agree they do need more.

**Haruno Sakura:** Yes yes writing more :)

**Maiden-of-the-elements:** lol I hope he is sweet :)

**Auel Nader: **yea. I did see some good ones though.

**Basically an idiot:** Updated!  
**  
Meadowcroft:** M rating because im scared of risking it lol. I might drop the rating if I dont plan on adding anything that would be above it.

**Hella Ya Hella:** Im writing as fast as I can!

**Yay for SasuSaku:** Yes go Sasori!

* * *

The sun was an hour from rising and Sakura kept herself next to Chiyo sama's unconscious body. She was filled with thoughts of what had happened hours ago. It seemed unreal, not right. _Did it really happen? Is this real?_

She couldn't think straight and her body was still weak from the fight earlier. _If I did fight him, then it did happen. What is this? Why this feeling?_

She felt as though something from her was missing.

**"NO! NO!"** she screamed slamming her hands on the ground. Her head dropped and a puddle of water dripped on her face. Confusion made its way to her head. _I met him ONCE only ONCE. It can't mean anything at all! Nothing. Sasuke kun is the only one that I love. He's the only one that I need._

Fear struck her as she thought about Sasuke. What if he didn't return? If he had turned into someone like Orochimaru? She was more afraid that he would love someone else. Her whole life revolved around him and these three years she had been training. She had been doing so to get him back into her life.

Sasuke had always been the one she had a crush on, the only one she could truly say that she wanted. His cold attitude never scared her away, even though he had rejected her many times, she never took it seriously.

She had to face the facts. He might not ever be coming back.

Her head shook ferociously again. She could remember clearly what had happened between her and Sasori, but she couldn't understand why it happened.

_"Then wait for me to return."_

What did that mean? What was it suppose to mean? She questioned his last sentence, wondering if he would do such a thing and come back for her. At the moment, she wanted him to, but at the same time she was afraid of regretting it.

**"I can't leave my family and friends for someone I don't even know. I don't know him and he doesn't know me. We just only met and he tried to kill me."** She whispered to herself.

Most of him wasn't even real. He was made of wood and broken parts of other things. He was a dangerous S ranked missing nin that was in the Akatsuki organization. She couldn't deal with someone like that. Who knew if he meant what he said. He might have just been lying to her.

_God knows how old he is! _She was quite sure he might have been doubled her age.

He was rather good looking for a crazy puppet master who defined art as dead people being moved around by chakra threads. His innocent face kept her attention when they fought. She just couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She smiled at the thought of him looking at her. When he embraced her, he wasn't cold or unreal at all. It felt natural and made her feel protected. There was so much life in him when they were together.

Chiyo sama's arm moved, making Sakura jump up. She looked down, knowing that Chiyo sama was waking up. Her heart beated quickly. She didn't know what to do, to stay with Chiyo and return to Kakashi and Naruto or to run away, wait for Sasori to take return.

She backed up, keeping as quiet as she could. She looked around, but nothing was in sight. _Make up your mind Sakura! Think before it's too late!_ Over the rocky mountain was a small cave that she caught eye of. She looked down at Chiyo who was slowly getting up.

Sakura ran, over the mountain and into the cave, hiding herself in the shadows of the dark scratchy walls. _I'll just stay here. For now, if he doesn't come then Ill leave, go back to Konoha._

She watched as Chiyo sama stood up, searching for any trace of her. Chiyo sama dove her head into the hole Sakura had came out of.

**"SAKURA!"** She screamed. No answer. There couldn't be. Sakura was overlooking Chiyo on the mountain. Chiyo gave up after she lost her breath searching for Sakura underneath rocks.

She bent down and picked up a piece of pink clothing. Sakura looked down at her shirt and noticed there was a ripped part, the part Chiyo was now holding.

_Chiyo Sama, gomen nasai .I promise, I will never betray my friends and family. But this, what I feel right now, I have to explore it, I need to learn more about what this could lead to. Please forgive me. _

Sakura fell to her knees, tired from not having any sleep. She rested her head against the rock making sure that Chiyo wouldn't see her. Slowly darkness overtook her sight and no longer could she hear Chiyo screaming for her.

* * *

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

**"You cant bring her here yeah. You know that right hmm?"** Deidara swirled his long blonde hair in Sasori's face. So long has he not seen his partner's real face.

Sasori slowly waved away Deidara's hair, like it was a fly annoying him. He sat back on a wooden chair, his feet on a table next to his akatsuki cloak that was flat on the table like a table cloth.

**"The leader gave me permission to."** Sasori looked straight into Deidara's one eye,** "Unlike you, he trusts _me._"** Deidara looked away angrily crossing his arms. He kicked the table where Sasori had laid his cloak on, making it wrinkle on one side.

Sasori stood up from his chair, staring down at his unstraight cloak in anger.

**"Fix it Deidara."**

**"No. you fix it yeah. Trying to smart mouth me."** Deidara headed for the door but was stopped by Sasori who slammed it shut with the cable cords rolling in his abdomen area.

**"Now."**

**"Make me!"** Sasori grabbed Deidara by the collar pushing his face onto Deidara's.

**"Stop it now the both of you."** Kisame grabbed each of their arms, pulling them apart. He was closely followed by Itachi who lingered behind him.

**"The leader said if you want this girl to come here, get her here fast, then get as much as you can out of her. Make sure she doesn't return to Konoha. Either make her a full Akatsuki or kill her."** Sasori nodded. There was nothing he could say to it.

He had told the leader he would bring her here to help capture the nine tails and that she had agreed to it. How could he tell them what he really thought? There was no way of it, no one would understand that she had recharged his emotions. He didn't understand it himself.

**"Did you say her name was Sakura?"** Itachi asked Sasori not looking at him.

**"Yes."**

**"Interesting."** Itachi walked out of the room. Kisame let go of Deidara's and Sasori's arm.

**"You guys cant keep at this constant bickering you know. It pisses everyone off."**

**"It's not my fault my partner has to be him yeah!"** Sasori didn't bother to listen to Deidara's hateful words toward him. He had better things to do. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his cold body and laid his straw hat over his soft flowing hair.

**"That's right bitch! Walking away from me hmm?"** Sasori ignored his insulting partner and disappeared out the window.

Sasori blinked as he passed the river. His thought were laid on Sakura. He just had to have her for himself. It was something strange to him. It wasn't the same feeling he had about wanting to have the kazekage in his collection.

This was something else, rather frightening to him. He had a warm feeling around her. The way she looked at him, the way her hair ran in the wind, the way she moved with her monster strength. There was absolutely nothing wrong about her.

She had injured his chest when her knuckles slammed onto it, but it was easily fixed by adding more wood to it. What was weird was that he didn't mind that she had punctured it. He had no anger in him when he was fixing it, more like joy.

It would take some time for him to return to the area he had fought her. It was uncertain that Sakura was still in that area. She might have decided to leave and return back to her home. He was sure that she gave some thought to it. _She must still be there._

He could remember the look in her eyes, the passion she had when he embraced her. It was the reason why he wanted to keep her for himself. That's what made him want to return to her and bring her with him.

* * *

**-With Chiyo Sama-**

Naruto and Kakashi had arrived, helping Chiyo sama look for Sakura. No luck. Naruto yelled and screamed at Chiyo.

**"What do you mean she disappeared? She can't just have disappeared!"** Naruto jumped from place to place searching for her. He made shadow clones. Searching on top and beneath the rocks, but never did he check the cave.

Kakashi carried Chiyo sama on his back.

**"She's gone Naruto."** Chiyo said with a cough. Naruto turned around with tears in his eyes.

**"She's not! Don't ever say that!"** He wiped away his tears on his sleeves and continued his search. Kakashi had to grab him and make him understand that she was not returning.

**"I'm sorry Sakura chan," **he cried. He fell to his knees burying his hands in his face, "**Im so sorry! This wouldn't have happened if I didn't let you go alone. I should have cared more for your safety. This is all my fault. Sakura chan I'm sorry." **His sobs would have kept Sakura by his side. She would return to Konoha back to her friends and family. But, she couldn't hear them. Too far was she in her sleep.

Nauruto crawled on his knees begging Kakashi to let him stay a little longer.

**"Naruto. If we don't get back to Gaara, they might just take his body again. Either you stay here and we go back or you come with us."** It took awhile for him to answer but he agreed to go back to Gaara.

**"I promise Sakura chan, I will look for you**." Naruto disappeared with Kakashi and Chiyo.

Sasori made his appearance by the giant hole only minutes after Naruto had left. He looked around but didn't see Sakura anywhere in sight. He walked slowly around the area, using his cords to support him. The long white clothes from his straw hat blocked his view at times but when the wind blew east, they followed, making everything in front of him visible.

_She couldn't have left._ He strode back and forth, looking for any clue of her but there was none. He looked over to the mountain. _Must be a better view from up there. _His cords lifted him up until he reached the top.

He approached a hollow rock that crowded the top of the mountain. The first thing that caught his eyes was a glimpse of pink hair resting against a rock. _Cherry blossom_. He thought.

His pace quickened, and the closer he got, the closer he could see the bruised face he had left behind. No matter how much she looked beat, she was as beautiful as ever to him. His fingers went through her hair but she didn't move.

Barely breathing, but healing herself while she slept. He smiled and lifted her chin with his finger.

**"Such beauty in one person. Is it possible?"** His arms went around her and he lifted her restless body. She slumped over his arms lazily but still asleep.

The day was long and it was only morning. The cords rolled back into him and he disappeared, returning with the girl to Akatsuki. Who knew what was waiting for her there, or what he was getting her into.

No matter. No thought of it lingered in his mind. He wanted to be with her, that was the only thing that mattered to him.

* * *

I promise I will update more soon! thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She felt much like a princess, with the feeling of comfort all around her. Her sight was darkened but she took no notice of it for she felt as though she was being squished in a box of soft feathered pillows.

She was with empty thoughts.

Her eyelids opened lazily, enough for the sun to pierce into them. At first, everything was a blur as if she had gone underwater for too long but soon, her pupils began to adjust and focus.

Sakura gasped and sat up, the blanket rolling down her lap. She found herself sitting on a king size bed, pillows accompanying her in every corner. She could see a wooden wall length closet in front of her, two meters away from the tip of the bed frame. It was quite frightening, the sliding doors looked as though they were about to fall from their place from their sagging and old rusted wheels.

The slightly opened door to her left, revealed white pearl like tile floor. It seemed to glow from its cleanliness. _Must be the bathroom._

She shifted her eyes to the right to see in the far corner a closed door and a half moon table with cushioned chairs. She could see her clothes folded over the arm of the chair, and on the chair next to it, a long black cloak with red clouds scattered along its fabric, was draped over the arm.

Akatsuki.

Alarmed at the sight of her clothes not on her own body, she looked down at her chest. She was tightly wrapped in bandages, starting from her chest to just below her belly button. The wounds on her legs and arms were sheltered by fellow bandages wrapped tightly around them.

The door to her right clicked, and opened. The mop top boy walked in, shirtless with his tiring eyes gazing over at her. He turned to lock the door and then walked toward her.

"**Sasori…**" she whispered as she watched as he sat at on the bed next to her, carrying his weight on the slender mattress. He looked so calm as if nothing exciting or new had happened.

Sasori rolled the blanket off her but she refused to let it fall out of her grip.

"**Sakura, I need to see the wounds.**"

"**You already have!**" She blushed, "**These bandages didn't roll around me themselves you know!**"

"**That was not my doing.**"

"**Nani?! So you let someone else look at my body?!**"

"**Sakura,**" Sasori placed his cold hands over her stiffed ones, "**the person who bandaged you has no interest in women. The sight of your body should not have aroused him in the least. And if someone was to take advantage of you, I will kill them immediately**."

She knew he was serious. Sakura raised her eyebrows wondering who this person could have been but she was thankful for having someone like Sasori to protect her.

Sasori tugged at the blanket again and this time, Sakura sighed and let him slide it passed her knees.

Sasori's hand landed gently on her thigh. His finger moved up and down making Sakura squirm and watch cautiously.

"**You seem fine. Your wounds are healing themselves quickly as well**." His eyes moved up to hers and then back down at her legs. He moved the blanket back into her hands and glided his fingers between her own.

The warmth of her fingers waved into his cold ones. He could tell how scared and worried she was. It was not his intention to let her feel like that. He placed his lips over hers, his eyes closed and memories of his former lover rushing through his mind.

Sakura returned his invitation with her own and pulled him toward her by his hair. She fell on the bed and he followed her in motion, dropping on top of her but making sure he would keep his weight off of her.

Sasori wanted to wash any sorrows in her eyes away.

He pulled away but Sakura wanted another taste, pulling him back and this time, taking a more rough approach to his thin lips. Her nails slid down his bare back, leaving slight scratch marks.

Sasori's lips moved to her chin and down her neck. He kissed it lightly and tenderly making sure he didn't miss any part of her beautifully perfect skin.

She breathed lightly, biting the bottom of her lip.

"**Sasori I…**" There was a loud knock at the door. Sasori quickly moved himself off of her, removing any sort of desire from his mind.

He walked to his closet and pulled a spare white shirt from it and gave it to Sakura, gesturing her to wear it on, quick.

Sakura followed his command immediately and threw it over her.

Sasori unlocked the door and it turned and opened on its own.

**"Let me see this girl yeah!"**

**"Deidara stop pushing. Itachi? Where is Itachi? Why is he not behind me? Hidan move!"**

**"Shit Kisame he's your partner not your pet. You don't see me giving a rat's ass about Kakuzu do you?"**

**"Talk again Hidan and I will rip out that throat of yours!"**

Deidara glared around the room with his one free eye and immediately caught sight of Sakuras flowing pink hair. He smiled and hopped on to her.

"**Oh, this girl yeah, the big forehead one hmm?**" Sakura's eyes were wide, frightened by the sight of the guy that killed Gaara.

She looked around to find herself surrounded by dangerous S ranked ninja's that could kill her in an instant.

There was one that caught her eyes immediately. He appeared behind the rest, his eyes looking annoyed and angry much like someone she had known. The sharingan lay within his pupils, glowing strongly red.

"**…Sasuke kun…**" Her lips shook strangely as the words escaped. He most definitely took on the appearance of her dear Sasuke kun who she loved so much. Just the sight of this man brought back so many memories she had lost years ago.

Itachi's expression didn't change.

Sakura couldn't move her eyes from him and it wasn't because of trance or jutsu he had cast on her using his sharingan, it was the fact that she was face to face with the man who had ruined and destroyed Sasuke's life and his poor helpless soul.

She couldn't help but want to run into his arms and cry, just because he reminded her so much of Sasuke, so much of the person she had been dying to see for years.

It was as if she was seeing Sasuke again.

"**Well Itachi, I guess you look like your brother yeah?**" Deidara laughed menacingly at his own little private joke.

Sasori grabbed him by the cloak and roughly dragged him off of Sakura, making him choke for air.

Sasori could tell that Sakura needed someone to comfort her right now, but he couldn't, not when he was around the members. His task was not to love her, but to get information from her.

* * *

He was gone with his partner for the rest of the day and was told to keep Sakura in the room until he returned. Sasori reminded her that no one was to know of their relationship.

Sakura filled the bathtub with hot water and bubbles. The tub was five times larger than the one at her home. This one was round, and sat in the centre of the bathroom. There were four taps that ran on each side. Hot water poured out of three of them and bubbles poured out of the fourth. She pulled white pedals from a nearby vase of white roses and through the pedals in gently.

Her feet touched the water and the steam waved around. Her body began to loosen as it sank within the water, releasing her of any stiffness or stress that she had felt.

Sakura thought hard. Why did she choose to wait for him to return? He was nothing more than someone she was suppose to defeat in order to save Gaara, Chiyo sama, and herself. Sasori was a threat to her country, he was a danger to other shinobi's, and he had disoriented her heart.

She didn't know what was right.

What was wrong.

Sakura rolled the towel around her and drained the tub.

"**Why did you agree to come?"**

Sakura gasped and turned around. Itachi stood behind her gliding his sharingans into her eyes.

**"Is this your way of finding Sasuke?**"

Sakura grabbed tightly onto her towel, "**What? What does he have to do with my decision?**"

"**You were one to be madly in love with him are you not?**" Sakura widened her eyes.

"**How would you know that, and how would I find Sasuke kun here?**" She was curious and somewhat hopeful. She didn't come at all to find Sasuke, but if that was to happen it would be a plus.

"**Sasuke is my brother. I know much about my own blood.**" Itachi grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. Sakura had her hands on her chest, determined to keep the towel in place. Itachi's face was inches from hers. His weight rested on her body. Itachi moved her hair behind her ears and removed her forehead protector from the grasp of her hair.

He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"**I know what my brother likes. I also know what he dislikes, and what he dislikes is usually infatuated with him. Oddly, I tend to like the things he dislikes and I have an appetite to keep those things for myself and… eat it up, myself**."

His tongue rolled in his mouth and onto her sensitive skin, where Sasori had earlier kissed her on the neck. His weight lifted from her body and he walked away, disappearing from her sight.

* * *

Really really really sorry for the long update! I know you hate me! I hate school, it takes up my time! But Itachi makes his appearance! And... he is Mr. Kinky of Akatsuki. Each Akatsuki member has their own little fantasy to them. So what will Sasori think? What will Sakura do now that smexy Itachi has made his move on her? Will she have a little affair with him, or will she be faithful to Sasori... or maybe she will go seek Sasuke kun? Stay tuned for chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He moved his cold fingers passed her delicate shoulder, running his fingers down her arm and intertwining them with hers. He kissed her gently on her collar bone making sure that he took great care of every inch of her.

**"Sasori…"** She whispered into his ear as her body was drowned in pleasure.

He kissed her on her neck, her cheek, her lips. His faint breath pressed against her.

Sasori pulled away from her, looking idly at the girls eyes.

**"Is there something?"** He questioned. The pure green eyes of the cherry blossom was not quite as virtuous as it had looked before.

**"Wha…what are you talking about Sasori?"** Sakura stuttered pulling the sheet over her chest.

She could not hide her darkened and frightened eyes from him.

**"Has someone entered my premises when I was away?" **Sasori did not take lightly in someone invading his personal matters.

Sakura looked away, she did not want to stir up trouble about Itachi to Sasori. She didn't know if it would be right or it would be wrong, Itachi could help her find Sasuke after all…

**"No…Sasori of course not. No one was here, just me. I promise you."**

**"Why do your eyes lie?"** He sat up scanning her body for any evidence of another scent other than his own.

Itachi was too careful. Sasori would never know.

Sakura sat up with him resting her hand on his, **"I promise you, there was no one." **She gave him a faint smile.

She was lying, but he chose to believe.

He trusted her.

She was interested about what Itachi had said to her. It might even lead her to Sasuke kun and maybe in his heart.

Sasori was in her heart, but for how long? She would never know if he would deceive her.

Would she deceive him?

She did not bare to answer the question herself.

**"Do you have any missions today?"** She asked him tenderly playing with his hair.

**"Yes. Pein gives us missions everyday. There are many bounties that are offered for money by different countries."**

She looked into his lazy eyes trying to figure out what about him had intrigued her and made her fall head over heals.

She could not understand the hold he had on her, the forbidden lust she felt for him…why was it enough to make her leave her friends and family?

There were so many questions she wanted answered.

He touched her cheek delicately savouring every stroke. She was so fragile, so beautiful.

There was so much life in her that he could not drain.

**"Then I will go."**

The cherry blossom pouted, **"so soon?**" she asked disappointed by his sudden departure,** "why?"**

**"The sooner I go, the sooner I can get back to you, doll."** That didn't sound right to him, _doll _it sounded too disturbing, **"It hurts me to leave you unattended but I can not risk you damaging yourself by following me. I need you here."**

Sasori met her lips and slowly kissed her giving her every reason to yearn for him. He pulled away too quickly for her to be satisfied.

**"Promise you will return safe?"**

He slid off the bed, **"I promise."**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasori and Deidara scouted the bounties that were available for cash.

**"She's a little dangerous yeah?"** Deidara watched the mouth on his right palm create clay figures.

Sasori did not look at him but continued his path in silence. He couldn't help but think about that one look in her eyes when he asked her about someone entering his bedroom when he was not present.

What was she hiding? _Who _was she hiding from him?

**"Sasori samaaaaaa"** Deidara chirped in his loud annoying scream.

* * *

Sakura sat at the half moon table next to the window. She stared at it occasionally blinking and sighing. She tapped her fingers on the table three times.

**"So you did not tell him?"**

She could feel his hand crawling across her back. She shivered and closed her eyes.

**"Where is Sasuke kun?"**

**"And why should I tell you that dear cherry blossom?" **His cold fingers rubbed against her cheek, "It would only make the fun disappear."

Itachi was face to face with the girl now. He was expressionless but a smirk was trying to lift itself from the corner of his lips.

Sakura wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to stroke his hair with her fingers, playing with it delicately as though each strand was an important part of him. She wanted to feel his skin across hers lightly caressing and scratching. She wanted to be on his lap. She wanted to kiss him vigorously and burrow her fingers through his hair. She wanted him to want her.

She wanted Sasuke.

Sakura opened her eyes and realized that her visualizations were physical. But it was not Sasuke who she was sitting on or who she was kissing. It was Itachi.

He played with her making her feel the pleasure that she wanted. He bit her lower lip before she pulled away.

The cherry blossom backed up to the wall, panting heavily from the intense session she had with the missing nin. It was so passionate, so rough… so wrong.

**"Hmm…is something the matter?"**

**"How dare you!" **She shouted, **"You…you…"**

Itachi raised an eyebrow,** "Me?" **He snickered, **"No no. That was all you. You reached for me, you came on me and you kissed me. That was not my sharingan or mangekyou. No I did not make you do that it was your own free will."**

Sakura fell to the floor ashamed of her mistake.

**"I guess I should have realized when you whispered _Sasuke _in my ear." **He stood up, **"Shall we finish this?"**

**"Get out!"** She screamed, "**Get out of here!"**

**"What will Sasori think? His doll passionately locking lips with another member of akatsuki. Maybe he'll be so upset he'll kill you or maybe even himself who knows?"**

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasori could not know about this affair. Itachi grabbed her by the wrist and brutally tossed her onto the bed.

**"I said let's finish this."**

**

* * *

"We got a good one yeah. Pein is gonna be happy about this hm."** Deidara shuffled quickly in front of Sasori as the two were back at their quarters.

**"Oh Itachi hm. How's it going yeah?"** Itachi said nothing as he walked passed the yellow haired akatsuki member. He glanced at Sasori as he passed by, triumph in his eyes.

**"That ass is always so tense yeah. Got something stuck up his ass."**

Sasori could not help but feel a bad vibe from Itachi's eyes. Something wasn't right. He rushed passed Deidara and made way for his room. He opened it and peered in.

He could see Sakura's pastel pink hair on the pillow and the rest of her body under the covers. She was in a fetal position.

He walked around the bed to find her face but it was hidden near her knees. He touched her hair and she did not move.

**"Tell me what happened."**

Sakura shook her head.

**"Was it Itachi?"** She tightened up.

Sasori grinded his teeth in anger and swore that he would not let the Uchiha go alive.

**"Don't go…"** She whispered.

He lied on the bed next to her stroking her arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

I know this update was over two years ago but I want to say i am extremely extremely sorry about the delay and I won't be surprised if no one reads this anymore. I'm also going to apaologize about all the angst and suggestions in this chapter. I know it seems very very dark and there was not a lot of characters in it (plus it is kind of slow) but I promise the next chapter won't be as upsetting or boring. And the upload will not take 2 years ! I love u all thanks so much for reading and reviewing it i appreciate it alot

next: What will Sasori do about Itachi? Will Sakura tell Sasori about what happened? Wait...what did happen? And Itachi has a new surprise for her!


End file.
